This invention relate generally to devices for supporting and protecting posts such as fence posts, sign posts and the like. This invention relates particularly to a device which mounts to one end of a post to support the end of the post above or near the ground level to protect the post from rotting and becoming unusable.
Various types of post supports are known in the art for supporting posts such as fence posts within a hole in the earth. Typically, such post supports consist of a pair of flat spaced apart metal members between which a post is mounted by bolts or other suitable fasteners. Such supports generally must extend a considerable distance on the post above the ground level to provide adequate support and are used only when there is a roof or other support for the upper ends of the posts.
Generally, the portions of a fence post in or adjacent the ground are the first components of a fence to experience structural failure even if the ends of the post are embedded in concrete. Prolonged exposure of the lower portions of a post to moisture in the soil causes the post to fail while the remainder of a structure supported by the post, such as a fence, remains structurally intact. A person supporting a fence or other device, such as a deck or sign, with wooden posts ordinarily desires that the post will last as long as possible and will often attempt to somehow isolate the post from environmental factors which would tend to destroy the post.
Another problem confronting a person desirous of maintaining a fence or similar device is the replacement of existing posts which may have rotted without the necessity of taking down the entire fence. Replacement of a post embedded in concrete requires extensive excavation to remove the post and surrounding concrete support.